Star Seeker
by Insane Boi
Summary: Waking up on a mysterious ship, with no memories of why they are there or how they got there, a crew of eight random people, featuring kids to old people, has to do everything they can to scrap by enough money, find a way home, and maybe figure out what exactly is hunting them and why their ship is built the way it is. (SYOC: Spots Open)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Awakening** (Note: Read all the way through before replying, there are a lot of important details between here and the end. Also, this is my first story in me trying to get back into this, so I hope you enjoy!)

Wet.

That was the first thing that was felt by the boy as he awoke from slumber. It was a very groggy awakening though, practically forced, but he also felt soaked, as if he had just been tossed into a pool. Furthermore, he felt like there was some drug or another messing with his head.

"Bio-Stasis released. Awakening all crew members".

That message was overheard, causing the boy to stir. He began to sit up, when he noticed he had absolutely no clothes on, naked as the day he was born, and also wet and cold. He ended up shivering, as he noticed others as well. They were all on strange tables that were connected to the walls, and the boy did not recognize the room he was in. He also didn't remember going to sleep, just that he was in his room...at least, he was pretty sure that was the case.

"What the hell...what are you all? Perverts or something?!"

"Oi, dont be so loud...I have no idea where we are either. What even are these things?"

"I am not sure myself. They look familiar, but I am not sure where".

The boy took a look at the beds again, and realized something.

"Are these...Kadoshin Medical Pods? Or, something based on them anyways".

"Kadoshin Medical Pods? That would make sense. That explains why we are all naked, anyways. When they seal up on you, its filled with a special enzyme that breaks down inorganic material, all inorganic material, to ensure it removes any shrapnel or foreign substances, and then causes advanced cellular regeneration and healing".

"Huh...what, you two sound smart. Especially you...what are you, ten?" one of them asked, trying to stand up, when he suddenly lost his balance and collapsed. However, he seemed a bit floaty. There was gravity, but it was exceptionally light. They would slowly drift towards the ground, but they could essentially glide in the air for a long time before they hit the ground again if they went full force.

"Well, judging by his lower half, definently a small child" one of them teased, though that was in part of their own attempts at trying to cope with the current situation.

"Shut up!" he said, using his hands to cover himself. However, that was when he noticed the females of the group, and got especially embarrassed.

"Aww. so cute".

"Sh-shut up!"

"He is blushing a lot, isn't he?"

"Stop looking at me!"

"Maybe we should let him sit on our laps and hold him close so he calms down".

The boy was such a shade of red that he probably couldn't get more embarrassed. That said, the other males were looking at this situation with puzzled looks.

"Now, the rest of you who have passed puberty should get out, so you dont give us lewd looks".

"Yeah! No perverts allowed!"

"...now I am actually a bit jealous".

"I would happily trade places!" the boy said, trying to get away when he got grabbed by both of the women. They had him sit on both of their laps and held his arms, convienently blocking their own traits as well as his head was made to rest against their chests.

"Ummm...listen...there is just a minor issue" one of the guys said. "We are totally lacking in engineering expertise. It looks like that boy you are holding is the only one of us with engineering knowledge...uhhh...what is your name?"

"Kota. Kota Kitsune. And I should know about engineering, iv been repairing starships since I was three years old".

"Since you were three?"

"Yeah. I was raised on starships, I have not set foot on a planet in years. Generally speaking, we resupplied and took jobs and such from space stations. Because of that, I was taught how to do repairs at a young age. By the time I was eight, I was allowed to repair important systems, like the engine and weapon systems, on my own, and even repaired the Reactor Core a few times".

"Seriously? You can repair Reactor Cores? Those are like, the hearts of spaceships".

"Yeah, and I can repair the nerves, brain, and everything else too".

"Oooh...Kota-chan is a genius".

"Kota-chan might just save us all".

"...that said, maybe I should find us all some clothes first?"

"That would be seriously great!"

* * *

As some of them investigated the ship, they soon learned it was a rather impressive ship. It was a medium class ship, but given the fact there were only eight members of the crew, that indicated that they were pretty understaffed. It looked like the ship had automated processes as well, but it looked like they were deactivated. However...eventually, one of them managed to find something that appeared to be wearable. They were shirts, but extra long shirts. For the boy, the sleeves covered the arms and went down past his waist, while the others it fit just well enough to cover everything.

"What are these shirts anyways?" Kota asked, curiously.

"My guess is, based on the stripes, they are some sort of military uniform. That would explain why they are in such large numbers".

"What about pants? Or shorts?"

"None of that. Not even boots".

"Well, boots are not as important" Kota mentioned as he drifted across the hall, reaching the door in front of him.

"You realize this is a metal floor rig...oh yeah, you lived in space your whole life. You are probably used to running around barefoot on metal floors".

"Yep. And it helps me keep my balance, unlike you all" Kota mentioned, as the others were still adapting to the gravity. Kota had basically experienced every gravity setting there was. Low gravity. High gravity. No Gravity. Extreme low gravity. Extreme high gravity. That last one was probably the most unpleasant, but he experienced it a number of times. And thanks to that, he was well versed in keeping his balance while in this gravity situation. "By the way, is anyone experiencing any additional side effects of the medical pods?"

It appeared that, in order to prevent shock and terror in those that suddenly awake, the medical pods were also designed to give them various drugs that would make them a bit more loopy and happy. That was why the girls were especially fawning over Kota despite the situation of waking up in an unknown place, and it had also not helped a lot with them maintaining their balance either.

Right now, the one leading the exploration attempt was Kota. So far, he had learned the ship had five levels. It looked like there was only one shower room, and it was fully integrated with the automated system. That meant that males and females showered together on the ship. The showers also were not normal showers, but used the same liquid as was in those pods, which meant not only would they disinfect them, but destroy any nonorganic substances, such as shrapnel, but to a lesser ability then the medical pods.

The ship also appeared to have one main cannon, several front pointed Blaster Cannons, and both heavy laser cannons and smaller Anti-Fighter laser cannons. It was equipped with some sort of energy shields that seem to deflect both hard projectiles that come at a certain speed or higher, as well as energy based attacks. Furthermore, the armor was a sort of Bio-Regenerative thing. However, what caused the young Engineer the most grief would have to be...

"Uhg! What were these idiots thinking when they built this ship?!" he shouted in frustration, falling to his hands and knees.

"Umm...you okay?"

"This ship is a combination of Bio-Engineering, Crystallic Engineering, and Terran Engineering. Its by far the most stupid and absurb combination of technologies. Whoever built this ship was either grasping at straws, or was some sort of mad diabolical genius!"

"...what is the problem for us non engineers exactly?"

"Uhg...to use a Twenty First Century expression, its like combining PCs and Macs. They just dont mix".

"PCs and Macs?"

"Its a very old expression, after all. Dont think too much about it".

"So...what about it makes it not mix?"

"The organic components are totally adaptive and self regenerative, and can bio-link to people and provide them with a sort of organic bio control over some systems. It looks like crystals are also involved, keeping the harmonics in place, amplifying power and syncronizing various things. And then the Terran Engineering is easy, and also has lots of redundencies, so the ship wont completely die just because one system fails".

"That sounds like a good thing".

"Yeah, but it also means we cant really modify anything about how the ship operates! Maybe we will get some wiggle room here and there, but I guess we will have to put up with seeing each other naked because I cant adjust the shower programming at all! I also will have a hell of a time making the simplest of modifications to get us out of tight spots, and there are going to be a lot of annoying programs I wont be able to deal with. So we have to hope, and pray, this ship has been optimized for humans, because if its not, we will probably end up dying! And you absolutely, ABSOLUTELY, have to avoid getting the ship any damage! And also..."

At this point, he looked down and away at the others.

"We have to figure out who is bunking with who. Right now, there is only one living quarters block that we can access, and there are four beds in that block".

That meant they would all have to double up on the beds, and sleep with each other.

"Good news is, I found shorts for everyone!" another crew member came in, with clothing, food packs, and water bottles.

"Hurray!"

"And...I think I might have found the bridge" Kota said as he opened up a door. "From here, I should be able to reactivate the ship. Basic systems like life support, and minor gravity are online after all".

With that, he quickly began to work and headed to the command console. The moment he activated it however, suddenly his hands were grabbed by slime and stuck to the panels, while slimely goo tentacles went around his body, feeling and analyzing his body.

The moment they were done, he was let go.

"Welcome, Captain Kitsune. You are now registered as the Captain of this vessal. Also, I should warn you, this ship has drifted into a Nebula Star. You have thirty two minutes to save the ship or be annihalated".

...looks like the day was going to be a long day.

* * *

Database Unlocked...

Registering All Crewmembers

Confirmed...All Criminal Records Confirmed.

Alert...Extra Crew-Crew-Crewmate Detected. Error, Dataoverride. All Se-se-Eight Crewmembers detected and confirmed.

* * *

Obtaining Datapoint Entries 1-3:

Datapoint 1: Species

Over the years, due to genetic modification, adaptation, and general evolution, humanity has produced a number of subspecies. There are normal terrans of course, but there are also others. For example...

The Cassians: A race that is very androgynous in appearance, they do not believe in gender differentiation, treating males and females the same, and even having the same word to refer to them. Rather then him and her, they refer to a person as Arut, and people as Arutio. Even clothing is non-genderized, as boys wear dresses and women wear normal suits. They also have heightened flexibility and agility.

The Psireons: a race of people that seem to always have developed powerful psionic abilities and powers, they are known to not be physically strong and very petit in size. They seem to have a better ability to operate in space though, especially those capable of telekinesis and psychokinesis. Furthermore, they can generally sense hostility and attacks better then normal people.

The Cartagans: A race of humanoids whose bodies develop with powerful physical abilities, their aging slows after reaching ten years old, but their regenerative abilities and physical abilties are amplified in its places. Furthermore, they have an extremely good sense of balance and hand eye coordination, and prefer to use melee weapons and special weapons rather then simple firearms. They prefer to feel the weight of the object that they launch at the enemy, to feel it in their hands, to understand its shape and dimensions. It should be noted that these individuals often possess beast traits, such as wolf ears and tail, or cat ears and tail, or something like that.

The Assorians: A subspecies of humans that is known for the ability to understand and communicate with creatures and technology better then others, as if they were capable of speaking the language itself. They are very adept at learning new languages, reading body movement, and understanding facial cues. The race is also known for having a slightly larger gathering of psionic potential compared to the Terrans, with the most dominant power being Empathy: The ability to sense emotions.

There are also others, but those are the main ones.

Datapoint 2: Spheres of Influence

Throughout the Galaxy, Spheres of Influence are not so simple, and can have various layers and intensities depending on the areas.

The first one is the Government Sphere of Influence. How much influence can the central government enforce on an area. Typically the easiest to spot, it can also cause you to enter immediate trouble if you have crossed the owner of hte spheres of influence, and its the easiest to catch you.

The second one is Corporate Sphere of Influence. The corporations, with all their power, can sway regions, and even government policy depending on what its about and the power they wield. On some words, its possible that the corporations have some system of slavery even, depending on how they word it and who the people who are enslaved are.

And the third is Religion. All sorts of Churches, believing different things, but they also fight for power and influence. Many of the big Churches hold the power to arrest "Heretics" and "Demons", often stripping them naked right in the streets, cleansing them with holy water, and then making them walk back to their ship in front of everyone, embarrassed and shamed, knowing further suffering might await them. Others seem to be able to grant strange power, or magic, using special rituals. It is believed that this might be some alternative form of psionics though.

Those are the main sphere of influence, though outlaw and criminal organizations have their own, and remembering those can also be very important.

Datapoint 3: Weapons

There are various types of weapons in the galaxy. Most are now energy weapons, as ballistic weaponry has become extremely outdated and no longer relevant and useful in any combat, as they will be deflected by energy shields. However, there are various types.

There is the standard laser weaponry. Extremely accurate, with decent power and penetration ability, they will always hit their mark. Generally effective against everything.

Then there is Beam Laser Weaponry. A bit harder to aim then normal lasers, and use a lot of power, but in exchange they cna tear through a ship's armor like a hot knife through butter once you can get through the shields.

Then there is missile weaponry. They can bypass some types of shields, and even if they dont, the shockwaves and force they create can still damage a lot of ship systems even when hit against the shields. However, they run the risk of being intercepted.

There is also Photon Weaponry. Especially potent against shields, and able to disable electronics, a good basis for it is the Ion Canon Orbital Platform weapon.

There is also Grakten Weaponry. Its a non-humanoid insect alien species that reproduces by abducting males of other species and forcing them to provide bio-material for their eggs. A single sample can spawn a hundred. Somehow they are not at total war with the other races yet, because they have bought slaves that serve their needs. Grakten Weaponry is needlessly cruel and painful. They use powerful accelerated projectiles, such as spikes, and launch them into people. Its increased mass lets it break through shields. Some drag people back to them, others just send out a cable and second spike and anchor them to a surface. There are also Grakten weapons that shoot out special rings that will try to get around a target's neck, wrists, waist, ankles, or other part of their body, and deliver painful electrical shocks until they submit. Simply put, Grakten Weaponry is painful and horrible, not to mention mentally scarring.

Moving on, the next one is Plasma Weaponry. Shooting a powerful plasma burst, it tends to be harder to aim, but more effective against armor and is also good at dealing with shields.

Following that is Caster Weaponry. Largely unknown in how it operates, many claim it to be magic. They are often taken from ruins of ancient alien civiliations, it appears to be the apex of understanding and research. Capable of producing powerful and mysterious effects and powers, their main negative is their unknown qualities and what side effects they might have.

* * *

There, that is all you have for it. Now, I will be accepting seven other characters to be the main crew.

Main Pilot: Open

Engineer: Taken by me.

Doctor: Reserved

Shuttle Pilot: Reserved

Quartermaster: Taken by ZylerZodiac (Tate Azela AKA Lt. Kid)

Herbologist: Taken by Pixelfun (Gaia Caroline Jones AKA Georgia)

Weapon's Operator: Taken by gold crown dragon (Vanetian Sta Aaliyah AKA Claire/Al)

Radar Operator: Open

* * *

Character Sheet:

Name:

Nicknames:

Age:

Appearance:

Notable Marks:

Outfits:

Specialty:

Knowledge of Ship: (What do they know about the ship's systems? See above roles, put one of them here)

History: (Be descriptive as you can)

Personality Traits: (List out a few, like brave, shy, kind, cowardly, selfish, ect).

Response to waking up on a ship with no idea how you got there:

Response to the ship's weird systems:

Response to Kota being made the ship's Captain:

General Opinion of the Others:

Specific Comments of other crew members: (Any that are submitted after your own, can be sent in to me later)

Criminal Record: (Must have something. However, it could be taht you were framed, or that the charges were trumpted up, or it was an accident, or something of the like)

Other:

* * *

Rules for Submission:

You either have to submit VIA review, or reserve your spot via review. THIS IS A REQUIREMENT. This way, everyone can see what roles are taken.

You must fill out all sections, except Other obviously.

I dont want long winded explanations for Personality. Just list the traits. I can figure it out based on just listing out traits as shown, and it makes it easier to understand and less confusing, not to mention allows for the various flexibility that would come with each unique situation.

All the characters have some sort of criminal record. As for who the mysterious extra is, that will be decided in secret by me, and wont be revealed until the right time.

If you have ideas or questions, feel free to ask them!

Also, feel free to join our forum if your an SYOC submitter or a SYOC writer yourself! forum/General-SYOC-Forum/221877/

Hope you enjoy!


	2. Chapter 2: Unexpected Developments

**Chapter 2: Unexpected Developments**

* * *

So, sorry for the delay, but I was waiting for the final submission. However, since they are taking way too long, ill just have to adapt accordingly. If the submission is not in by the next few days, ill be opening the slot up again.

Anyways, sorry for the delay.

* * *

"So, what is the status?" Tate asked the ship.

"Engines are offline. Thrusters are offline. Emergency Ports are offline. Weapons are offline. Life Support is online. Astro-Nav is offline. Gravity Generators are at partial. Resonators are offline. Secondary Engines are offline. Hanger Bay is online. Dual Drive is offline. Reactor Core is online. Bio-Link system is online. Communications are offline. Intertial Dampeners are at partial. Alert. Sabotage and/or damage has been detected".

At that point, one of them started to approach what appeared to be another console, but suddenly lights and such went on and all of a sudden, a huge blob absorbed them as it sprang out of the floor, and brought them down, the floor sealing behind it.

"Pilot is now in Main Control. Beginning dissolution of all foreign matter and linking up systems".

"What the hell...was that Bio-Tech? And what does it mean dissolution?"

"A Bio-Sphere control pod...like the Kadoshin Medical Pods, they dissolve any inorganic materials and help ensure the pilot is kept safe. That said, it also is protective. No matter how much the ship shakes, even if the inertial dampeners fail, the pilot wont be affected. It looks like it cuts them off from everyone using that control method, so they can focus solely on piloting..."

"But, the ship cant really fly right now?"

"Yeah...thats probably why they have not come out yet though".

"Ah, I see...well, what is the goal?"

"First, we fix the ship. I will head to engineering. Computer, give five minute alerts to the status of the ship. Also, the hanger bay systems are online?"

"Indeed!" the AI replied, with a lot more cheer then usual.

"...erm, what was that?" Tate said, reaching for where he usually holstered a weapon.

"Most likely, it was the AI of the ship".

"I have heard AIs speak, but I have never heard them speak with that much...energy, and emotion. True emotion too".

"That is because I am a BL-22 Bio-Droid AI Operating System! Call me Bell! My memory banks seem to be a bit...fuzzy though. And incomplete. Either way, I am here to help!"

"Thanks Bell...alright, who here has knowledge of engineering for ships like this?"

"For the record, this is a Medium Size ship! Although...I lack much memory about anything else about its design aside from some blueprints, though most have been corrupted".

"Well, thats a bit of a problem" Tate mentioned. "My name is Tate. Tate Azela. I do know how to fly ships, so I could probably fly this one...but only to the point of getting it from A to B, and probably with a few issues then. However, I can fly any fighter class craft no problem".

"To pull up from this descent, we will need someone more familiar with ships then just fighter craft" a woman said. "Also, my name is Gaia Jones, but my friends call me Georgia. I know a lot about plants, so maybe I can help a little with any damaged Bio-Systems, but I dont know much about the various ship systems...though..."

At that point, she got down low and pulled the two young boys into a big hug. This caught them both by surprise, but also...Gaia was a beautiful woman with long blonde hair that reaches the waist, and dark brown eyes.

"Don't worry. I am sure we will be okay, children" she mentioned, when they were suddenly pulled away from her by another and hugged again.

"Don't hog them all to yourself! My name is Erika! Erika Keltser!" she said as the brown haired woman hug, and pretty much held, the two boys, having lifted them off their feet. "Aren't they just cute?"

"Damn it...its the damned MediPod Syndrome!" one...blue blob like thing...said, but some people guessed he was male at least due to his reaction.

"Can we focus?!" a woman called out. "Also, Erika, release them!"

"Eh? Why?"

"Your giant chest is smothering them!"

"Oh...oops" she said, releasing them. Both of them took heavy breaths before getting back up.

"Okay! Enough of this!"

"Twenty eight minutes till death and destruction! Please hurry!"

"Alright, you two, what can you do?"

"Cheragmach Velheim" the blue blob creature replied. "I specialize in communication tech".

_...speaking of MediPod Syndrome, how has no one responded to my appearance yet? They must all be suffering from it..._

"Michiko Fujimoto" the woman answered. "I am a doctor".

"Hurray!" the AI announced.

"How is the pilot doing by the way?"

"Ah...well, callibrations?"

"Alright, tell them to be ready. Chester, if you know communications, you know energy and connections right?"

"If we are talking energy, I might be more knowledgable. My name is Vanetian Sta Aaliyah, or Al for short, and I specialize in ship based weaponry".

"Thats good...so, you know what I am thinking?"

"Yeah...so you want me to connect all the power systems to the Reactor Core?"

"Yeah. Tate, what do you specialize in?"

"I was born and raised on Yamato!"

"Hold on, Yamato?" Erika asked. "Isnt that the planet that has all of their schools teach about military tactics, training, and all about military technology such as weapons, ships, and vehicles from an early age?"

"Indeed! So I know a lot about Casters, pistols, railguns, and such, but not so much about ship weaponry. I can do some field repairs and field medicine, but nothing on the level of a doctor or engineer!"

"Alright...wait, you said you knew how to pilot a fighter? And you, a shuttle? Bell, what is the status on our hanger bay?"

"We currently have four ships! We have two fighters stored, and two shuttlecraft!"

"Tate, I want you in a fighter, and...who can fly a shuttle?"

"That would be me, Erika!"

"Alright, Erika, go out in a shuttle and support him. I want you to use tow cables to pull us up and to inspect the hull".

"Rodger that!"

"Michiko, Gaia, I want you two to support and bolster the bio-systems of the ship, make them work better then ever!"

"Understood!"

"Al, Chester, I want you both to connect all the power systems! Bell, if the pilot is not ready, I want you to control the ships piloting and pull us up!"

"Rodger, but I should warn you that this ship really hates automated control! I wont be able to do much!"

"Alright, I will head to engineering and get our engines online! Everyone, move out!"

Everyone then seperated, and headed towards their own designations. As they were, Michiko looked over at Gaia.

"Will he be okay?"

"If he really is a spacer, then it should be fine" Gaia mentioned, wanting to believe that. "After all, I heard a rumor about spacers once..."

As they had this conversation, Kota made it to the bridge.

"A rumor?"

Kota then looked around, and saw all the systems seemed to be out of alignment and needed recalibration.

"Yeah...supposedly, spacer kids, kids born and raised in spaceships and spacestations...one of the first things they are taught..."

ANd so, Kota grabbed some tools and jumped over the railing, right down into the middle of it all.

"...is ship repair and engineering".

_Looks like a dual Infinity Core design, but I dont recognize the model. That said, it appears to be an Einsberg Loop that uses its own feedback energy to create even more power. ALso, the array system is completely unset. Furthermore, for some reason pipes two and five that control fluid movement are damaged and have holes. A fight occured here. What else...wait, is that..._

He then noticed a very specific tool, laying on the ground in the center of the ship. A tool that was not something one could buy in any shop, store, or elsewhere, because it was a one of a kind custom job.

"Cool...its my Electrotaper" he said, as he activated it. He immediately extended one end and hit one of the crystals, giving it enough charge to active and align itself. He then reordered a few others as well, causing them to syncronize. Furthermore, he then took out a quickpatch gun and fired it at a specific angle, causing it to arc and hit the target, the hole in one of the pipes, dead on and seal it.

"There is now thirteen minutes left!"

"This is Tate! We are outside and navigating, but we need to break away soon!"

"Towing cables are attached! We are going to try and pull the ship away, but we are already in its gravitational pull! We need stronger engines! We need the main ships!"

"I am working on it!"

Kota then went hard to work, fixing the rest of the engine room up. There was a lot to do, after all.

"This is the power team" Al replied a bit later. "We have the power systems fully operational!"

"I can confirm, a whole buncha systems just came online! We have power, we have control, we have the technology! And now, there is eight minutes left!" Bell said, as Kota connecting some tubing to where it was supposed to go.

"Connect the Engine Core!"

"Powering Engines...alert! Alert! Engines are not fully operational! Critical error! Connection between control and engines is disconnected!"

"Seriously?! Al, Chester!"

"We will try and find it!"

"Also, automated control also seems hard!"

"Fine then, I know how ships can fly! If the pilot isn't awake, I will do it myself!"

Kota then proceeded to fuse some wires together in order to get some things connected, and then replied a cellular membrane.

"Uhg...I know its adaptive and kinda useful, but I hate Bio-tech. Its all...slimy. Ships should not be slimy".

With that said, he then started to head back towards the bridge, when suddenly gravity gave out completely.

"Umm, we are floating here!"

"Us too...its seriously disorienting and...ahh, how do we move?"

"It appears that no one else is that familiar with zero Gs, Captain!"

"Really? I don't think its too bad" Kota said, floating towards the bridge. "Is the control system connected yet?"

"Unfortunately no!"

"Do you know where it is disconnected at?"

"It appears the fourth connection point, in the hall in the floor above you!"

"Alright, I will just have to detour there!"

"Be warned, our window for escape is closing fast!"

"I know I know!"

Kota quickly managed to get up to the next level, and found the issue. However, he was a bit shocked.

"Is it too much damage?"

"No, I can fix it...just surprised at how bad it was" Kota said, as he quickly went to patch it up. After that, he headed to the bridge, where everyone else would be gathering.

As he arrived, everyone, including Tate and Erika, had returned.

"We have like two minutes, and our smaller craft couldn't stay out there anymore with the increase in gravity".

"Its fine! Looks like the pilot is still asleep, so I will have to do this myself..."

"Hold on, I will handle the nav system" Chester mentioned.

"I will monitor all the sensor levels!" Tate replied.

"Bio-Systems are being monitored" the two women mentioned.

"I got the weapons system primed and ready from here" Al pointed out.

"And I am handling interior sensors" Erika mentioned.

"Alright then...crew of the Star Seeker, at the ready!"

"So that is the name? Cool!"

"Coulda done better I think".

"Maybe something in German?"

"Ahh, its fine!"

"Activating...Dual Drive!"

ANd so, the engines burst to life, bringing out full power. The ship immediately started to accelerate.

"Gravity is still pulling us in!"

"We have systems damaging from being too close to the star!"

"This is tight!"

"This is fun!"

"Here...we...go!"

Bell immediately lit up the auxillery control console that Kota was using.

"Dual Drive Activated! Intiniating Phase Burst!"

"Wait, phase burst?!"

"Isn't that purely theoretical?!"

"And...PHASE BURST!"

Almost instantly, a huge wormhole opened up in front of them as energy surrounded their ship, and they burst through, disappearing in a flash.

"Reports Confirm: The Ship is now safe. We will be in phase-space for another hour, as requested by the Captain, so we can rest easily till then" Bell told them. "Pleasure to work with you!"

"Well, that was stressful" Kota mentioned, heading off towards the bunks. "Better get some rest".

"I call bunking with the captain!" Tate added.

"Lets go check out our personal quarters as well".

Suddenly, an alarm went off.

"What the, what is going on?!"

"Its the pilot! Serious cellular degeneration has been detected!"

"Get her out, Bell!"

"I cant! Taking her out now will cause her cells to degenerate instantly! I need to wait until it stops!"

"What happened?!"

"Some sort of malfunction! I am using regenerative fluid and sedatives to keep the pilot alive!"

"So wait...is she stable?"

"Yeah, for now...sorry for the scare".

"No, its good we know...I guess we will just have to make do until then".

* * *

"So...this is the living quarters huh?"

"Anyone else freaked out?"

"Kinda..."

Inside the personal quarters, where they would all be sleeping for awhile, something was very weird. A lot of personal items that they had owned were there, random posters, bedsheets, and such. Also, the closets were filled with their clothes, and all sorts of knick knacks.

"Well, this looks all good to me" Tate mentioned, as he took off his shirt and shorts without any care.

"Hey wait, hold on...what are you doing?! There are girls in here you know?"

Tate just looked back at him and shrugged. "On Yamato, we had co ed showers and sleeping arrangements. So, it doesn't matter to me. Besides..."

He looked at everyone else.

"...how are we supposed to be the crew of a ship if we cant even trust each other with seeing each other's bodies?"

At first, everyone was silent at those words. It hit them, they were a crew now. And the first one to reply was Kota...by breaking into laughter.

"Well, we have to bathe with each other anyways, and its the same for spacers like me. We live close together, so we get used to it".

"I suppose he does have a good point" Gaia mentioned.

"Besides, Cassians dont really see a difference between genders anyways" Al added.

"So...everyone is just...undressing now...got it".

"Just go with the flow!" Erika replied. "Besides, you are the doctor, so you will see everyone naked anyways".

"By the way, Erika, I think we need to talk about your diet".

"Ahhh, I am suddenly feeling sleepy! Time for bed!"

And so, that was the end of the first crazy day...

Kota went back out, in the middle of hte night, leaving Kota alone in the bed as he floated to a nearby analysis lab he had set up. And in that lab, there was a metal axe.

He then flashed back, and remembered finding the damaged...or rather, the cut cable, and he found that axe in a storage closet nearby later.

Furthermore, the crew logs had been totally decimated, and a lot of ship info was missing, like who the previous captain was.

And then he remembered the pod malfunction for the pilot. Normally, the pilot would be the one to touch the console first, and then activate the piloting system. That is how it works, but...this "malfunction"...

"Someone tried to sabotage the ship...someone among us, is a traitor" he realized. "And I have no idea who it is".


End file.
